


Shelter

by howellfornia



Series: Line of Sight [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety Attacks, Aunt May is the best, Dad!Tony Stark, F/M, Gen, Infinity War spoilers, Iron-Dad and his Spider-Son, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Michelle Jones dressed up as Frida Kahlo is as bad ass as it sounds, Ned is Maui because why the fuck not, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter’s a Nerd and Went as Nikola Tesla bc of course he did, Post-Infinity War, Spider-man and his spidey clan, Tesla Motors, Underage Drinking, Well almost, We’ll see Harriet again i promise, and one good pun, don’t drink and drive, its not cool, parallel parking assist is the greatest thing on this planet and you can’t tell me other wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howellfornia/pseuds/howellfornia
Summary: I could never find the right way to tell youHave you noticed I've been gone?'Cause I left behind the home that you made meBut I will carry it alongFlash's parties are supposedly legendary. And he's throwing a Halloween one that all of Midtown is invited to. Peter asks MJ to go with him. With a little help from Tony Stark concerning his costume and transportation, Peter has one of the best nights of his life so far.





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback on the first part of this series! Your excitement made me excited to continue! I hope you all enjoy this new installment!
> 
> Also don’t be afraid to leave a comment. What you liked, what you didn’t like. I need validation lmao

 

 

 

_And it's a long way forward, so trust in me_

_I'll give them shelter like you've done for me_

_And I know, I'm not alone, you'll be watching over us_

_Until you're gone_

Peter hadn't slept in what felt like _years_. He was beginning to show how much sleep he wasn’t getting especially with  MJ all over his ass recently concerning the Decathlon team, it was getting harder and harder to hide his exhaustion from her. Especially when she gave him The Look.

MJ had a lot of Looks but the one in particular that freaked Peter out was the one where he felt like she saw right through his facade, crossed her arms and silently pleaded with him to tell her the truth. He hated that look.

But with Halloween right around the corner, he had something to look forward to and something to be happy about. Costumes, candy, quality time with his friends, and alcohol if Flash has anything to do with the party that was being planned.

So when MJ starts giving him The Look after decathlon practice, he brings up the Halloween party.

“Stop MJ, I hate that look, it terrifies me,” he says.

“Good, because there’s something you’re not telling me,” she answers.

Peter is indeed keeping a whole truckload of secrets from MJ, but he hasn’t found a good time, if there ever will be a good time, to tell her that he’s Spider-Man, that just a few months ago he faced off in an intergalactic war with some purple dick head, _died_ , and as a result he hasn’t slept, nor had his head screwed on right since. But that’s a mouthful and Peter doesn’t think there will ever be an appropriate time to tell MJ all of that unless he was inebriated. So he was going to ask her to Flash’s party and hopefully he’ll have the guts to tell her then.

“Yeah… about that,” he says awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck, “um, do you want to go to Flash’s Halloween party with me?”

MJ blinks but lets the question fill up the auditorium that had just gone silent. The rest of the team looked at the two of them.  
“Can you guys, you know, mind your own business,” Peter breathes out looking at the group.

The group beings to exaggerate their movements of putting chairs away as if they weren’t eavesdropping on Peter and MJ’s conversation.

“Nice way to change the subject,” MJ says smugly.

“I’m not changing the subject, just delaying it,” Peter genuinely smiles at her.

MJ’s face softens and shakes her head giving Peter an equally genuine smile, “I’ll go to the party with you, but we are _not_ wearing matching costumes.”

Peter lets out a chuckle, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

-

“Aunt May I have a date on Halloween,” Peter announces the second he walks into the apartment.

Ever since the disaster that was his date with Liz almost three years ago, he hasn’t really put himself back on the market. So Peter wasn’t even rusty, he had absolutely no experience in being a good date.

“Should I bring her flowers? Should I bring her anything? Should I meet her parents first, can I borrow the car that night? What should I be?  MJ said no matching costumes so really the world's my oyster--”

“Peter, honey, breathe,” May laughs.

Peter stops rambling and deflates looking at his aunt.

“What am I going to do?” he asks instead.

May gives him a soft look, “not to sound corny, but you’re gonna be yourself, MJ wouldn’t have said yes, especially if she knew you’re going to be trying too hard to be someone else, she wants to go with _you_.”

Peter nods his head excitedly, “yeah myself, I’m a catch.”

Peter puffs out his chest and wiggles his eyebrows. May just laughs at him and shakes her head.

“Okay mister macho, what are you going to be for Halloween,” She asks.

Peter hadn’t really thought about it. He could go as one of the Avengers, shit he could go as Spider-Man but doesn’t want to think how bad that would turn out.

“I wanted to go as Spider-Man but no one is going to get the joke besides Ned and everyone else will think I’m a nerd…” Peter trails off and begins to think.

Einstein? No too obvious. He could go as a random physicist or an engineer, someone just as nerdy as him but obvious enough that at least the decathlon team would get his costume…

“Tesla!” He exclaims, “Nikola Tesla!”

Peter runs off to his room, but not before giving May a big kiss on the cheek.

“Glad I could help,” May puts her hands on her hips and watches Peter run for his room.

-

After school on the day of Halloween, Peter races home to get ready for the party. After a short conversation with Mr. Stark earlier in the week, the billionaire himself was going to help Peter get ready for the party.

_“Mr. Stark? I need some help,” he says into the phone, it was Monday, three days after asking MJ to the Halloween party and three days before it._

_“What’s wrong kid? Are you in some kind of trouble?” Tony asks frantically._

_“No, no-” Peter lets out a breathy laugh, “I need help with a Halloween costume.”_

_Tony lets a relieved breath and laughs._

_“I should have started with Halloween huh?”_

_“It could have helped,” Tony says, “What’s up, what’s your idea?”_

_“Nikola Tesla,” Peter answers._

_“I love it, Tesla is the only reason the Iron Man suit could exist, wish I could have met the man,” Tony sighs, but starts helping Peter out, “You’re going to need a suit, but something vintage, Tesla was very into his appearance, he always had to look good.”_

_Peter finds himself nodding, hanging onto every word Tony was saying._

_“You’re going to need a fake mustache, your hair is gonna be a nightmare…” Tony trails off, “Is there any way you can come upstate the day of the party after school?”_

_Peter almost chokes on his spit._

_“Mr. Stark, I just need some help with a suit, we don’t need to go the whole nine yards--”_

_“Yes we do, it’s Tesla.”_

_“But that’s upstate, upstate, I don’t know if I’d make it back in time.”_

_“You’re right, I’ll be at the apartment at 3:30 on Thursday to help you out,” Tony says._

_“Mr. Stark--”_

_“See you Thursday, Peter!” Peter can hear the smile in his voice before he hangs up._

So that’s why when Peter walks into the apartment, Mr. Stark is there with a suit bag containing a replica of an outfit Tesla might have worn in his 30s. Tony was also joined by a hair and make-up artist.

“I took all liberties and just picked out an outfit,” Tony says and hands the hanger over to Peter, “Go change.”

Peter didn’t need to be told twice. Inside the suit-bag was a Tom Ford ensemble. A white button up, with a black tie, dark brown tweed pants and a waistcoat to match the pants. Peter hurried and put on the outfit, noticing that Mr. Stark got all of his sizes correct.

Peter took a look in the mirror behind the bathroom door and grinned, MJ would be pleased. He hoped.

-

“Okay so some finishing touches,” Harriet, Tony’s hair and makeup artist he brought along, says as she runs a comb through Peter’s hair one more time.

She had also fashioned him a mustache for his top lip, similar to one that Tesla would have donned. She had sprayed some temporary hair color in his hair too, just enough to make his dirty brown hair look a smidge darker.

Peter didn’t really recognize himself in the mirror, he looked older with a middle part and the mustache. He saw Tesla in the mirror but he also saw a 47-year-old Physics professor with the way his tweed pants matched his tweed waistcoat. He couldn’t have been happier with the result.

“Looking very sharp, kiddo,” Tony says when Peter’s looking in the full-length mirror May had brought from her room to the living room, “It’s almost like Tesla is in the room with me.”

“You look so handsome!” May gushes, “that whole outfit suits you so well.”

“You’re gonna knock MJ’s socks off,” Tony winks at him.

Peter groans and rolls his eyes, “you’re ruining the moment, Mr. Stark.”

“It’s in the job description.”

Harriet was packing up her stuff smiling as she went, so Peter gave her big hug as a thank you.

“Mr. Stark may have bought the suit, but the magic you had to work to get my hair to do the thing is so awesome, and the mustache is great too,” Peter says as Harriet grins at him.

“You’re welcome, I can say I’ve never had to make someone look like Nikola Tesla, but I’m glad you like it,” Harriet gives him another small hug bids him and the other two adults in the apartment goodbye and heads out, “My work here is done, Mr. Stark, don’t give him a heart attack, I’ll see you next week for the press conference.” She kisses both of Stark’s cheeks and leaves.

Peter scrunches his eyebrows and looks at Tony.

“What did she mean by, ‘don’t give him a heart attack’?”

A smile that Tony Stark is known for creeps onto his face and he hands Peter what looks like a Hot-Wheels toy. Peter further examines the toy, but then it dawns on him that it’s a Tesla Motors Hot-Wheels car.

“Thanks?” Peter says.

“Don’t take any offense to this May, but we can’t have Peter driving your Volvo to pick up his date for their first outing, hopefully, one that doesn’t end in bloodshed,” Tony says, “Do you have any idea what that is?”

Peter looks down at the toy again and shakes his head.

“Peter, that’s the alarm remote for a car,” May says from behind a giggle.

Peter’s eyes bug out of his head and looked at the remote. It had buttons.

“Mr. Stark-- I can’t--”

Tony puts a hand up, “It’s only for the weekend, you can bring it back upstate on Sunday.”

“Holy shit,” Peter whispers, “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

“Ah, you deserve it kid.”

-

After May and Tony took a million and five photos of Peter, they finally let him leave after he promised he’d send May photos of him and MJ when he went and picked her up.

Peter raced downstairs to the apartment parking lot to find that Mr. Stark lent him a brand new black Tesla Model X. The safest SUV on the market. He stared at it in awe before he unlocked the car and got in, not without letting out a ‘whoa!’ when the driver side door opened and closed without him even touching the car.  

Inside the car, Peter marveled at the all the tech inside, especially the dashboard display that was just a giant computer screen controlling everything from the window tint (because that was a thing apparently) to the radio.

“Alright Parker, don’t fuck this one up,” Peter whispered to himself and started the car.

MJ didn’t live too far from Peter’s apartment, just a ten-minute drive away. She lived in a brownstone near the Queensborough bridge. It was a quiet area, one that Peter didn’t go to often during his rounds.

Peter was pretty good at parallel parking but he decided to test the Tesla’s capabilities and let it take over in the tiny parking space right in front of MJ’s house.

Once the car parked itself, Peter got out and headed for the front door of MJ’s house and knocked.

A woman answered the door and that’s when Peter figured MJ got her looks from her mother.

“You must be Peter!” She says excitedly, “Michelle, Peter is here!”

Mrs. Jones takes in Peter’s costume and nods approvingly. MJ apparently got her brain from her mother too if that was anything to go off of.

Peter steps into the foyer and looks up the stairs to see MJ descending down with a pair of brown boots in one hand and what looked like a shawl in the other. She had two braids encircling her head with red ribbon braided into them. At the top of her head was a small bundle of real pink roses that she pinned into where the braids would have met.  She was in a long flowy burnt orange skirt and a long-sleeved sailor’s blouse was tucked haphazardly into it. She had on bright red-lipstick and peachy blush, and she had filled in her eyebrows to make it look like she had a unibrow. Just like Frida Kahlo.

 

“Frida Kahlo, nice,” Peter smiles.

MJ grins and then takes in his costume nodding, “Tesla, not surprised but the effort you put into your costume makes up for how nerdy it is.”

“Thanks,” Peter deadpans, “I like the roses,” he says and MJ plops down on the last stair to put her boots on.

“Thanks, we grow them in the garden in our tiny backyard,” she says.

Mrs. Jones snaps her fingers as if she just came up with the greatest idea, “I cut a few extras, I’m going to grab one so I can pin one on your vest, it’ll look adorable!”

“Mom,” MJ groans, “I said we weren’t matching and this isn’t prom!”

“Oh shush, it’ll be cute!”

“She’s a botanist,” MJ says when her mom leaves the room,  “She owns her own nursery, but does a lot of research with the government too.”

“That’s awesome, plant biology is really interesting actually,” Peter takes a breath, but before he could go on a nerdy rant about how plants could hold the key to cell regeneration, Mrs. Jones walks back in with a pink rose much like the ones MJ had on her head.

She waves Peter over and she begins to pin the rose to his waistcoat.

“Perfect!” Mrs. Jones exclaims, “Now picture time!”

“Mom!”

“Aunt May wants some too so deal with it,” Peter laughs at MJ’s annoyance.

“I like him MJ, he doesn’t take your bullshit either,” Mrs. Jones says smugly as she fiddles with her phone to snap a few photos of the two.

After Mrs. Jones takes another million and six photos of the pair of teenagers, she lets them leave for the party.

“Mr. Stark lent me the car for the weekend, it’s a Tesla” Peter explains when they walk up to the Tesla, “a bit of irony never hurt anyone.”

MJ lets out a low whistle, “These are all electric, aren’t they?”

Peter nods, “and they have auto-pilot and parking assist,” he brags.

MJ looks somewhat impressed which is saying something because MJ never looks impressed.

Peter unlocks the car and lets the car open MJ’s door first before going the driver side to get in.

“Why have chivalry when machines are better at that humans are,” MJ laughs and buckles up as Peter does the same.

“I know right, it’s like they were thinking of Nikola himself when designing that feature.”

MJ snorts, “Just drive you loser.”

-

When they arrive on Flash’s street, there was hardly any parking left as the party was already in full swing. Peter flipped a bitch and found the last possible parking space two houses down from Flash’s. He let the car do it’s magic to show off to MJ how _awesome_ the car really was.

Peter gives MJ a complacent look when the car parked itself.

“Okay Parker, I get it, the car is super awesome,” MJ rolls her eyes and gets out of the car.

Peter follows behind her and watches her as she puts the shawl on. He fixes it in the back as it was bunched up near her neck.

“Thank you, Peter.”

“ _De nada_.”

“Nerd.”

It Peter’s turn roll his eyes but grabbed her hand anyway, and led her to Flash’s house.

-

When they walk into Flash’s house, Peter realizes a few things. First, they were probably the only ones who put actual effort into their costumes since everyone else was wearing something generic like Captain America or a cat. Second, everyone had at least a good buzz going. Third, Flash’s taste in music hadn’t gotten any better since freshman year so he hoped someone else would take the helm when it came to DJing. Fourth, there were a lot of people, and it was _loud_.

Ever since Thanos, Peter’s heightened senses tended to go haywire even if he wasn’t in any immediate danger. Even though puberty had helped control them a bit better, it was easier to do that in his room, not in a house full of drunk teenagers with the bass from the music making the windows shake.

Peter froze and desperately tried to get a handle on his senses, but everything in the house was making his hair stand on end.

“Shit,” he whispers and feels his chest tighten up, as if a hand was grasping at his lungs and pulling them into his stomach, “not now, please.” he almost begs.

MJ turns to look at him when he tightens the grasp on her hand.

“Peter, you okay?” She asks concerned.

“I need a drink,” he chokes out and lets go of her to search for alcohol.

Peter had a theory. Alcohol is a depressant of the central nervous system, he theorized if he drank enough alcohol he could dial down his senses to normal human senses. He doesn’t know if it’ll work since his metabolism is so fast, but, pun intended, it was worth a shot.

Or multiple shots.

When MJ finds Peter two minutes later, he’s chugging a bottle of vodka, the group around him cheering him on. Peter catches MJ’s eyes and they’re confused.

Peter stops drinking and offers some to MJ.

“Who’s going to drive home?”

“We’ll burn that bridge when get to it,” Peter hands the bottle to MJ, she shrugs, throws caution to the wind, tosses her shawl over her shoulder, and _drinks_.

-

Turns out, in large quantities, Peter’s theory is correct. While most normal people would be hammered over the amount of alcohol he has drunk, Peter really only has a nice buzz going. Enough of a buzz to dial down his senses so he could enjoy himself in the sea of kids and loud music. MJ, on the other hand, was a completely different person while drunk. And she was _drunk_. But she seemed to be enjoying herself too. The two of them dancing with everyone else.

Ned joins them sometime later, he was dressed up Maui from Moana, tattoos included.

“Holy shit, Ned! Who did your tattoos?” Peter shouts.

“My mom and sister-- took them _forever_ ,” Ned says.

“Bad-ass, dude,” Peter laughs and they bump fists.

“Nikola Tesla?” Ned asks and Peter nods affirming his friend.

“And the beautiful Frida Kahlo,” Peter says spinning MJ around for everyone to appreciate, Peter is mesmerized by the way MJ’s skirt swirls with her, so he spins her one more time just so he could stare when the skirt flowered around her.

“Peter, please don’t spin me again,” MJ laughs and leans into him, “I’m drunk, I don’t wanna taste the alcohol coming back up.”

“Sorry!” Peter says loudly into her ear, and wraps an arm around her waist to ground her, “No more spinning for Senorita Kahlo,” Peter says with a certain swagger he didn’t even know he had. He turns his head looks at her. Her pupils are blown and some of her eyeliner is smeared but her lipstick was still intact. He wanted to wear it…

Ned clears his throat, and the two break eye contact and look at him.

“Sorry man, she’s just so pretty.”  

“And you’re drunk dude,” Ned laughs.

“Yeah, but she’s still really pretty,” Peter defends.

MJ gives Peter the unimpressed looked she’s known for and then smirks.

“Such a sap, Parker, it’s cute,” she says into his ear.

“I know, I’m fucking adorable,” he says very loudly, the surrounding kids look at him and laugh, but none of the disagree so he’ll take it as a win.

Shelter by Porter Robinson starts playing and Peter gives out a cheer, “Finally some good music!”

“I heard that Parker!” Flash yells into the microphone connected to his rig.

“Good, maybe you’ll actually play some decent fucking music, ya shithead,” Peter yells back.

“Whatever, Penis!”

Peter turns his attention back to Ned who had begun a conversation with Cindy, she was gushing over his fake tattoos, so Peter leaves the two be but not before sending a Ned an obnoxious wink.

Peter decides to test his boundaries and grabs MJ by the waist brings her into him so they’re chest to chest, to sway to the song. He begins to think he really wants her lipstick on his lips again, but he doesn’t know if it’s the expensive lipstick by like MAC or whatever that doesn’t come off except with a chisel or Mjolnir.

“I really like your lipstick,” he mumbles into her ear, “I kinda wanna wear it too.”

MJ leans back and makes eye contact with him, “are you hitting on me?”

“Maybe?” he shrugs.

“You’re drunk Peter, you really wanna kiss me while drunk?” MJ asks seriously.

“I wanna kiss you sober too, but they say alcohol is liquid courage,” Peter explains.

“You know if I weren’t as drunk as you, I’d call you out on your bullshit, but fuck _it.”_

“ _And it's a long way forward, so trust in me_

 _I'll give them shelter like you've done for me.”_  

Peter’s favorite lyric from the song plays just as MJ pulls him in for a kiss and he could feel himself melt into her embrace. He grasps her face in his hands and deepens it. Peter didn’t know how to describe it but kissing MJ muted everything around him. “Shelter” sounded like it was being played three houses down, he couldn’t hear anyone talking, or their breathing, just his and MJ’s heartbeats. And he knew then, he wasn’t letting go of her anytime soon.

-

About an hour later, MJ and Peter found themselves outside on Flash’s back patio in one of the patio chairs. MJ was in Peter’s lap her legs bent over the armrest on his left side and she was laying on his chest rubbing Peter’s left arm that was wrapped around her waist. Her skirt was serving as a makeshift blanket.

 _Now or never_.

“Remember that conversation we had last week?” Peter says softly.

She hums her reply.

“How I said I was delaying the subject?”

MJ sits up and gives him a puzzled look.

“I have a whole truck-load of secrets I could tell you, really,” Peter begins, “maybe you already know the biggest one because you’re so _observant_ , but I want to tell you anyway.”

MJ stays silent but gives him a small nod, permission to continue.

 _“I’m Spider-Man,”_  he breathes out. And he feels a small amount of weight, figuratively, come off him.

MJ kisses him and mumbles into his lips, “I know.”

“Of course you do,” he mumbles back.

MJ laughs when she pulls away, a good loud laugh.

“Is that why you’ve looked like shit all of High School?”

“Okay first of all, _rude_ ,” Peter starts, “and yeah, High School kid by day, Queens best superhero by night.”

“But that’s not why you’ve looked extra shitty lately,” she says softly as she brushes the knuckle of her index finger under his left eye.

“Remember that field-trip to Pomona at the end of Junior year? When that donut-looking spaceship came in and started fucking shit up?”

Peter then goes into detail about the whole Thanos situation. About the planet Titan, the Guardians, Dr. Strange, Iron Man. How he died, but not really, he was sent somewhere called the Soul Dimension and then brought back to the exact point where he turned to ash, he was technically only missing, in this branch of time, for two or so days, but really he was gone for five years.

And MJ just listened, she didn’t interrupt him, she just let him vent to her about everything.

Peter stopped talking eventually because he told her everything that had happened over the last three years. Then he looked at MJ who was thinking hard about something. But she was also drunk so he actually didn’t know if she was even processing this correctly. Peter then begins to think this was a terrible idea.

“You know Peter, I knew you were Spider-Man since Washington D.C. freshman year,” MJ says, “it all made sense when I really thought about it, but a small part of me also wished it wasn’t true because I knew how much danger you were putting yourself into, and they days you would come to school with almost healed bruises or cuts on your face, I knew the night before had not been merciful to you,” MJ takes a deep breath, “But I didn’t know, because how could I really? That you have dealt with _so much_ and you put this front on for everyone, for me, for Ned, for May, and probably for Stark too, just because you don’t want people to think that you’re weak,

“And you’re not weak, at all. I don’t want you thinking you are, because no one, even in their wildest imaginations, has experienced what you have, and you’re not even 18 yet,” MJ puts his face in her hands and forces him to make eye contact, “but you are so much more than Spider-Man, you’re _Peter Parker_.”

Peter places his hands over MJ’s and nods, not fighting back the tears that had freely begun to fall. What did he do to deserve MJ?

“Thank you,” is all he can get out and it sounds choked and harsh. But he thinks MJ gets the sentiment.

MJ runs her hands backward in his hair, messing up what Harriet spent nearly an hour on and places her hands on the back of his neck and kisses him long and hard.

Peter knows that it’ll take more than just a few kisses and heart-to-hearts with MJ to get his head screwed on right again, but he’d be lying if he said this was a bad place to start.

“And it’s a long way forward, so trust in me, I’ll give you shelter, like you’ve done for me,” MJ hums and returns to her place on Peter’s chest.

And for the first time in months, Peter really knows what ease feels like. MJ could be his shelter and he is going to let her.

 

-

“Hello?” Tony answers groggily.

“Hey Mr. Stark, how good is the Tesla’s autopilot?” Peter asks, he has sobered up a little bit, but he was still buzzing and buzzed driving is drunk driving.

“You’ve been drinking, haven’t you?” Tony says annoyed.

“Yeah, I had to let off some steam you know the drill,” Peter laughs, trying to make a joke out it, “I need to ask you a favor…”

Before Peter could even ask his question, Tony answers him, “I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

When Tony Stark arrives he has to make a scene so of course shows up in the Iron Man armor. But it’s the armor he took to Titan that bleeds out of the arc reactor on his shirt.

“Get in the car Peter, I don’t want to hear a peep out of either you,” he says pointing to the Tesla.

“Not even how the party was?” Peter asks innocently.

“I can tell you two had a good time just by looking at your eyes,” Tony says matter-of-factly as the three of them amble into the car.

Peter and MJ giggle in the back seat as they buckle-up.

“I’m being responsible aren’t I?”

“Peter we drank illegally,” MJ points out.

“Yeah but I didn’t drive drunk, I asked an adult for help, see I’m already getting better at asking for help!”

Tony looks into the rearview mirror at the both of them. Then it dawns on him.

“How much does she know?” Tony asks sternly.

“Most of it,” Peter decides lying in this situation was not happening especially while drunk.

MJ realizes that Tony is not taking this well and speaks up, “To be fair, Mr. Stark, I’ve known since freshman year, Peter’s a bit of an idiot.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Tony exclaims.

“Not really, but MJ isn’t going to tell anyone, just like Ned hasn’t,” Peter explains calmly.

“Ned knows? I’m surprised he’s kept it in this long,” MJ says mostly to herself.

“He’s going to be so excited that you know now, he’ll finally have someone else to talk about it,” Peter laughs.

Tony lets out a groan scrubs at his face with his hand, “you’re taking more and more years off my life kid, Jesus.”

“Sorry Mr. Stark, but I figured tonight was as good as any,” Peter shrugs.

MJ takes his hand in hers and nods along, agreeing, “I’m happy that you finally came clean, it’s already doing wonders on your psyche.”

Tony just shakes his head but smiles once the initial panic washes over him, Peter knows that Tony knows that MJ wasn’t going to fuck this up.

“Okay, but what happened to your hair?” Tony scoffs.

“I’m drunk, and you’re worried about my hair?” Peter scoffs back.

“And are you wearing lipstick? Now I don’t care that you are, because do what you want kid, but that is not your color.”

“No, it’s more _Frida’s_ color isn’t it,” Peter wiggles his eyebrows at MJ as he says this and gives her a chaste kiss. MJ shoves him away with a laugh.

“What the fuck am I going to do with you, Peter Parker?” Tony asks rhetorically.

“We’ll figure it out when we get there,” Peter laughs, and tilts his head to the side, “let’s just wing it.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's out there for MJ. MJ already knew how could she not, she's _observant_. The next and last installment is going to focus on their relationship with all of Peter's mental health issues. Now that it's all out on the table, Peter doesn't feel like he has to lie to MJ anymore and he's going to be able to communicate to her a bit better.
> 
> Also I know in the comics MJ (well Mary Jane...) comes from a broken home and I'm not entirely sure if that's the case for MCU MJ but her mom being a botanist is something I came up right when I was writing that sentence. She is a single mother though and MJ is an only child for all intents and purposes. 
> 
> Some disclaimers!  
> I do not condone to underage drinking, however, if you're going to drink underage, do it responsibly and don't drive drunk! That goes for those of you who are of age as well. 
> 
> I have no idea if the area by the Queensboro bridge is a quiet one or not, I have no idea if there's actually any brownstones there either, I live in California I don't know shit about the east coast. 
> 
> MJ and Peter's interaction in this has been so fun to write. I can't tell you guys how long it has been since I've written something I love so much that I'm willing to share it. It has been too damn long. 
> 
> But please can we talk about the end? I originally wasn't going to write it but once I started that little scene with Tony I could not stop and it flowed so beautifully it basically wrote itself. 
> 
> I don't know when the third installment is coming because the second I give myself a deadline I lose all motivation to write. Self-imposed deadlines are useless when the creator is a fucking pushover lol
> 
> but if ya wanna bug me about Line of Sight, my tumblr is gonertony.tumblr.com i'll follow back especially if you tell me you're from ao3!
> 
> I'll see you guys soon! 
> 
> (also if any u are artists and wanna draw MJ and Peter in their costumes holy shit that would be great and you have my permission and also my undying love.)


End file.
